


Drunken Flirtations

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, fallsekings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Answer to this prompt:"Send me ⁂ and my drunk muse shall flirt with yours."
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/Anna Strong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drunken Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallsekings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fallsekings).



It wasn’t typical for Anna to partake of more than one tankard of ale. But given the latest discouraging reports from the war-front, she felt compelled to become increasingly indulgent. After all, it appeared that Setauket would be remaining in the hands of reigning pests for the foreseeable future.  
Dark eyes flicker upwards as the boisterous conversations and music that had been continually flooding over her abruptly crash into a silence. Noticing everyone’s attention fixating upon the door, her gaze instinctively follows. There stood the Major, clad in his uniform of enemy colors. He commanded respect in spite of possessing one of the most gentile spirits Anna had ever witnessed in a soldier. While Hewlett’s presence had once inspired hatred in fear, it now brought relief.

The brunette practically counts the number of steps he takes in his stride to her side. “Mmmmaaajjooorrrr,” she softly slurs, though the affection is unmistakable in the undercurrent of her greeting. A smile haphazardly crosses her lips as she invites him to occupy the chair nearest her. 

Anna is definitely pleased when he does take the chair. Her balance becomes uneasy and as she reaches for a second pewter tankard and her body tumbles into his lap. Embarrassment colors her cheeks but she makes no real effort to remove herself from him. “Fan…fancy seeing you here….” She playfully remarks with her head pressed to his shoulder. Her maple hues, that are tainted with scarlet, drift upwards to fix fully upon his more lovely ones.

Forgetting about fetching him his drink, her fingers of one hand choose instead to fuss with his dark uniform cravat. “Wh…why don’t you loosen up a…and stay a while.” The invitation comes out as particularly indecent but she doesn’t quite care. Then forgetting herself, Anna states aloud, “besides, I.. I’ve been mi..missing yyyyooooouuuu, handsome!” The eyes of the establishment were suddenly cast upon them.

“I d…rink… pr…propose!” She starts, equally as loud. “To the…most handsome man in… the colonies!”


End file.
